Warrior Cats: AshfurXSquirrelflight (Rape)
by llama robot
Summary: Ashfur decides to take his anger out on Squirrelflight by raping her. Sorry, this is my first story. Please comment your opinion!


Ashfur stalked over to me and Brambleclaw as we shared tongues. I glanced up at him with a frown.

"Can I talk to Squirrelflight?" He asked us both with a slight smile. I nodded, standing up. Brambleclaw looked skeptical but let me go. I had no feelings for Ashfur and they both knew it. I followed Ashfur out of camp with my tail held high. No one glanced our way as they gossiped in the light from the setting sun. Ashfur glanced back at me.

"I don't like you in that way, not after you chose _him."_ He spat my mates name like a curse. I simply nodded. I knew this. "But that doesn't mean I'm no longer mad." He smiled at me slightly, his eyes glinting.

"Ooooh, scary." I said sarcastically. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" I scoffed. I couldn't help but notice that we were out of hearing range of the camp now. Ashfur slowed to a stop.

"No. I'm going to rape you." He smiled at me again, showing off his white canines . I froze in surprise, going over his words in my head.

"You wouldn't." I said in disbelief.

"I will." He shot back, grabbing by scruff. I started to struggle, lashing out with my paws. He hissed when a claw catches his shoulder, drawing blood, but does not let go. He drags me into an empty badger set that was conveniently nearby. It smelled of blood. _So he's done this before._ I thought in disgust, continuing to fight him.

He dropped me suddenly, then there was a sharp pain as something hit my head and the world went black.

When I woke up, I realized I was tied down. My back was against my rock, my stomach exposed to the cold winter air. I started to struggle immediately, noticing there was blood spattered on this rock. The vines wouldn't give. I look around and spot Ashfur, sitting nearby, watching me.

"I have waited a long time to do this. I will enjoy breaking you, like I broke all your little friends." He laughed at the panicked face I made. "No one will hear you here. Scream all you want." He said as I took a gulp of air to cry for help. I blinked at him.

"How many cats have you done this to?" I asked nervously.

"You will never know." He cackled as he stood, advancing with a feral, predator like gaze.

My fur stood on end as I started to struggle again, but it was to no avail. I went still as I felt his rough tongue start licking my belly fur, going closer to my core. I hissed as he started licking over it, aroused despite. Liquid slowly trickled out to meet his tongue, and he licked it up with a satisfied moan. I growled, trying to angle my body away from him, but he simply moved so he was in front of my again.

"Let me go!" I growled as he started to lick circles around my core.

"Not until I've had my fill." He laughed, getting closer to my throbbing core with each lick, until he plunged his tongue inside me.

I let out a yelp of surprise as wetness rushed to meet him, my body betraying me. He licked it all up with a content grin, lashing his tail back and forth. He stepped back suddenly, and I looked up in surprise. A small part of my mind spoke up. _Don't stop now!_ It moaned. He grinned. He must have seen the thought in my eyes. I cursed myself for letting it show.

He smirked at me as he lifted a paw and plunged it in my core. I started struggling with new strength as he unsheathed his claws and started scraping at my walls. Blood spurted out of my core and I yelped in pain as he forced his other paw in, stretching my bleeding core open. He grinned at me, keeping eye contact the whole time as he tore up my core. He pulled one bloody paw out, then the other, and slowly licked them clean, as though savoring my pain. I growled weakly as my body continued to bleed.

"Enough kit games." He chuckled as he pulled me free of the vines.

I started to fight him, but I was in pain and he forced my down with a single paw. He used tail to move mine, exposing my throbbing core. He grinned as he mounted me and unsheathed his member, pushing just the tip in. I moaned quietly, despite my efforts to keep quiet. I could practically feel his smile of triumph as he thrust into me. I hissed, tail lashing back and forth. It just felt so good...

My fluids rushed to meet him as he pulled in and out of me, painstakingly slow. I moaned again, louder, my fur bristling. He sank his teeth into my scruff as he pushed in and out, expertly avoiding my g-spot. He pulled out suddenly, my hips sinking. I dug my claws into the earth to keep from voicing my thoughts: _Keep going!_

He crouched and started to lick my core again, and I shivered as his tongue scraped my folds to clean the juices leaking out of me. I knew they were tinted slightly with blood. My tail lashed back and forth as I lifted my hips with a growl. He laughed, shoving his nose into my core and getting a moan from me. He pulled away and I hissed. He flipped me over so I was laying on my back, and I lifted my hips to meet his member, but he shook his head and stepped back.

"Nope. It's time to see what you can do with that mouth of yours." He chuckled as he stood over my, forcing his member into my mouth. I shuddered, but obediently closed my mouth around the pink muscle, running my tongue up and down it. He moaned with pleasure, forcing it in further, so far it touched the back of my throat. I gagged but continued to suck it. He, in return, started to lick my core again, circling it with teasing licks. I stopped momentarily, and he pulled his tongue away.

"Suck!" He growled, forcing his member down my throat. I coughed but started to suck it again. He started to lick my core again, getting tantalizingly close to my g-spot but never all the way. Suddenly he pulled his member out of my mouth and forced it into my throbbing core, hitting my g-spot with sharp efficiency. I could tell by the gleam in his eyes he was going to cum. I let out a short screech of pleasure as he released his liquids into me, and I did the same. Then he pulled out, standing over me.

"Find your own way back to camp, _bitch._ " He laughed as he trotted out of the cave.

I sat up slowly and started to lick the blood and fluids off of my fur, forcing myself not to think about what had just happened. I couldn't help the guilt though. I had betrayed my mate by being with Ashfur. If he ever found out... he can't. I won't let him find out. I stood and shook out my fur before starting to slowly limp back to camp.


End file.
